Edd (Eddsworld)
Edward "Edd" is the main protagonist in Eddsworld, along side Tom, Matt, and formerly Tord. From 2004 to 2012, Edd was voiced by his real-life counterpart Edd Gould, until Tim Hautekiet took over the role after Gould passed away. Appearance Edd's appearance in the web toon is shown to be related to his look in real life. He has straight brown hair with however some points in some parts. He wears a trademark green hoodie with laces and brown khakis. His shoes are green with laces. Personality Edd is shown to be fairly lazy, with a lot of his free time being spent sitting on a couch watching television. He is also very carefree, leading to moments of injuries, including jumping into a burning pool of Cola, nearly getting bit by Vampire Matt on numerous occasions in the short Matt Sucks, and generally putting himself into incredibly dangerous situations. He is shown to be overall kind, however, and willing to help his friends in need. Edd also has a very strong love for Cola as in a flashback during the "Hammer & Fail", he had ordered 8 Kegs of Cola though his order was mixed up with his nemesis and sort of counterpart Eduardo's order of Diet Coke and during the episode "WTFuture", he orders 2 gallons of Cola from the waitress in Bob's Diner. This shows he has a huge obsession with Coca Cola. He may also have a minor obsession with broccoli. This is shown when he enters the elevator to hell in "Hello Hell Hole". In "WTFuture" Edd's future self attempted to enter his past self's home, using different access codes in different variations of saying open and when these attempts fail, he says "Broccoli?" This fails just before Edd's garage opens and the others leave via the use of several odd sort of fairground cars. He also seems to have a love for bacon. History Edd is usually recognized for wearing a green hoodie with a white shirt, marked "Smeg Head" (a quote from Red Dwarf) underneath. Edd has also been shown to have an uncontrollable love for Coca Cola and bacon throughout the series, to the point that it is motivation for most of his actions. (For instance, in Zombeh Nation, Matt was trapped in a mall full of Zombehs, and did not agree to help him until he found out Matt has his emergency stash of Cola). Edd's voice permanently changed in "Space Face Part 2", after Matt shot him numerous times with a voice changer, which he ended up breaking soon after. Edd did not talk in "Space Face Part 2" until he was hit with the voice changer. He only gets called Edward by Zombie and Skeleton Tord. In "Zombeh Attack", when Tord's turned into a zombie, Edd yells to a cola vending machine instead of Tord. He was the first character to appear in the series appearing way back in 2004, in Edd Again. Edd has appeared in every single Eddsworld episode even after his death. Like the other characters his last appearance was The End. Due to popularity Edd appeared in cameos in Psychicpebbles work as well as others. Edd was major inspiration to many YouTube animators. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Internet Characters Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Do Gooders Category:Clumsy Category:Immortals Category:Animal lover Category:Psychicpebbles Characters Category:Influential Category:Criminals